Luxúria, lágrimas, sorrisos e memórias
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome, estava mais fragil do que de costume... A razão? Viu a pessoa que mais amava coberta de lúxuria e pecado [oneshot]


**Luxúria, lágrimas, sorrisos e memórias...**

_**Luxúria.**_

_Foi a única coisa obvia que pensei quando vi aqueles dois amantes deitados, juntos, tão juntos que me prensava a dizer que eram um só._

_Estavam deitados, sim, e talvez esse leito fosse o leito do desejo, do desamparo, e da luxúria, que aflorava por aqueles corpos, soados do prazer. _

Senti-me suja.

_Suja por deixar aquele desejo carnal quase se apossar realmente de mim. Mas não foi isso, o que se apossou de mim naquela hora._

_**Foram lágrimas.**_

_Lágrimas sentidas e doidas. Senti meu coração ser estilhaçado e jogado ao vento. Senti a raiva tomar conta de meu corpo. Senti a dor inunda-lo, e por essa dor, ficar quase imóvel. Tão imóvel que quando o vi olhando em minha direção, assustado, preocupado, e ao mesmo tempo, um pouco vitorioso, não consegui me mover._

_**Sorri.**_

_Simplesmente dei um sorriso verdadeiro. Se ele quisesse a felicidade com ela, ele já havia escolhido seu caminho, e não teria nada para fazer quanto a isso._

_Me prensei a chorar somente algumas lágrimas. Depois disso, viu-o levantando, e sentando-se. Fitou-me com uma pontada de decepção. Talvez ele quisesse que eu sofresse. Mas para mim, isso agora não tem tamanho sentido, se fosse antes, eu ficaria amordaçada por dentro._

_Vi ele indagar-me com os olhos. Nada respondi, continuei a sorrir amavelmente, como se aquilo me deixasse feliz, e por via das dúvidas, não iria chorar na frente dele._

_Estavam cobertos por meros lençóis, acobertando a verdadeira imagem daquele ambiente enjoativo. Virei-me de costas, e pus-me a sair da frente daquela cabana, que por instinto, meus pés me guiaram lá._

_**Repugno.**_

_O repugno era visível em meus olhos. Estava sentindo-me suja, repugnante e nojenta. Essas três palavras conseguiriam proferir muita coisa daquele ambiente desagradável. O cheiro de suor e de sexo estava me enjoando, e ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiria destingi-los._

_Meu sorriso morreu na mesma hora que virei-me para sair de lá. Meu sorriso que era o mais belo, havia sido estilhaçado e quebrado em mil e um pedaços. Talvez eu nunca mais sorrisse verdadeiramente, talvez eu nunca mais tivesse um amor puro e ingênuo, igualmente tive, talvez eu nunca mais ame com o mesmo fervor, e talvez meu coração não consiga se redefinir por completo..._

_Ando para a floresta, a qual está coberta pelas trevas, semelhante ao meu coração, a floresta mais parece ao um labirinto, que quando entra é quase impossível sair. Parecia que exatamente tudo que ele havia feito com ela, fora a mesma coisa que ele havia feito comigo._

_**Insano.**_

_Foi a palavra que me ocorreu a mente no momento que me vi no lugar dela, e ela no meu lugar, devo admitir que foi bom... E realmente achava que ele me amava. Mas depois disso... Acho que posso dizer que esse amor estava com um sentimento tão culpado quanto eu estava me sentindo por ver algo assim._

_O amor deles transcorriam o tempo, e tenho minhas dúvidas se ele realmente não ficou doente. Sim, o amor que ele sentia por ela, estava mais como doença se alastrando em um corpo inválido._

_Sentei-me devagar aos pés de uma árvore. Ele conseguira ser repugnante o suficiente para eu amaldiçoa-lo eternamente. Pensei que fosse a única, pensei que fosse feliz, e sem querer pensei que me amava._

_Como os sonhos são bons... Sonhos, fantasias, desejos, e até mesmo, conto de fadas... Acho que a ilusão tomara posse de mim. Ilusão de como gostaria que minha vida fosse, e como gostaria que ela levasse seu percurso._

_Mas eu ainda pensava naquele amor doentio, que me dava asco. Ele me usou! Ele me usou! Ele me usou! Minha mente continuava repetindo isso para mim, culpando-me por ter me entregado a ele e acreditado naquelas palavras que me pareciam doces._

_Eu estava visivelmente enjoada por aquela situação. Naquele momento, os toques dele pareciam únicos, mas agora pareciam imundos... Sujos, cobertos por... por... Eu nem ao menos conseguia raciocinar direito._

_**Memória.**_

A memória que tive daquele dia, jamais sairia de minha mente, era algo de total desprezo, mas ao mesmo tempo o pecado se alastrava naquela lembrança. Sim, pecado. Que se fosse contar quantas vezes já pequei por aquela criatura, minha mente começará a dar voltas, e vendo por outro ângulo, um ângulo mais sombrio e deserto, vejo como me usara somente como um objeto de desejo, para ter um amparo sexual, e dar um 'alivio' momentâneo.

**Lágrimas.**

_As lágrimas não saiam, pareciam que estavam reprimidas dentro de mim e tinha medo de colocá-las para fora... Ah o medo, um sentimento tão comum em todas as pessoas, que somente não digo que é um sentimento nobre, pois não há honra nele. A própria palavra consegue proferir mais angústias e desamparos do que imaginei quando procurei a mesma no dicionário. Poderia existir um dicionário proferindo tais palavras e dizendo o sentimentos que você teria quando as sentisse? Acho que não._

_O sarcasmo está visível em mim._

_**Tétrico.**_

_Foi o que pensei quando me imaginei sentada aos pés daquela árvore, apesar de estar alheia a tudo ao redor, conseguia me ver, de uma maneira estranha, mas verdadeira. Será que nunca conseguirei a felicidade? A felicidade eterna, aquela que todos a desejam. Aquela que todos procuram um amparo e algo acolhedor... Mas ninguém sequer a encontrou._

_**Felicidade.**_

_Será, realmente, que existe felicidade no mundo? Para mim, felicidade já não faz mais jus a palavra. A palavra é algo concreto, um simples amontoado de letras, mas o sentimento, 'felicidade', é algo tão irreal que talvez nunca o teremos. Imagino se ela existe, se ela já não existe mais, nesses tempos negros, aonde somente as coisas negativas reinam em nossas mentes. Pergunto-me, se já não deixei ela escapar por entre meus dedos, igualmente as águas cristalinas de uma cachoeira em movimento, as quais nunca pararão por completo._

_O enfraquecimento é mais do que visível em todos, percebo o quão grande ele é, somente depois que se alastrara. Sempre me agarrei a um sonho. Uma ilusão, uma fantasia, quaisquer que seja, eu havia me agarrado nela, mas ao mesmo tempo, deixei a esperança me conduzir, para um lugar aonde sei que a volta será dolorosa, tão mais do que ver a luxúria estampada nos orbes de quem amo... _

* * *

**Konnichi wa minna**

**Fiz essa fic querendo retratar um pouco do que Kagome sentiria depois de ver Inuyasha na cama 'literalmente' com Kikyou. Eles, como deu para perceber já teriam transado antes, e pelo que parece... Ele disse que amava ela (como sempre, um burro...)**

**Mas acho que esses são um pouco dos sentimentos que ela teria após algo assim, se não, até mais fortes, não sei se consegui deixar claro... Ah queria dedicar a todas (os) que já viram alguem que amam com outra, e aqueles que fazem esses tipos de perguntas, será mesmo que a felicidade existe, ou somente um fruto ereditario de noss humilde imaginação, querendo que nossa crença fosse um pouco mais positiva...**

**Kisses**


End file.
